Blood Drop
by Goldy-Gry
Summary: What could have happened to Francoeur after the final fight? Why he didn't answer for so long? Just my version... One-shot. Attention, supposed to be RaoulxLucille fic! Francoeur and Lucille are just friends.


Слабость… Боль, холод, головокружение, но в первую очередь всё-таки безграничная слабость – Франкур не помнил, бывали ли у него пробуждения хуже. Блох с тихим стоном открыл глаза и уставился в темноту. Была ночь? Он ослеп? Почему вокруг так темно?.. Франкур поёжился от неприятных ощущений. И почему ему так плохо? Что с ним случилось? Где он находится сейчас?.. Он неуверенно поднёс к морде дрожащие лапы и внезапно замер.

Всё-таки темнота вокруг была неполной, и блох видел перед собой неясные очертания. Лапы. Четыре передние лапы. Все! Несмотря на ужасное самочувствие, Франкур вдруг испытал невероятное облегчение. Все его лапы – целые и невредимые – по-прежнему были на месте. В жутком кошмаре он терял две из них… Или то был не кошмар? Ох, как же болит голова!..

Блох осторожно поднялся и поглядел наверх. Кажется, оттуда лился тусклый свет… Собравшись с силами, Франкур медленно стал подниматься по странному склону, цепляясь за ворсистые выступы. Спустя минуту он добрался до вершины и заглянул через край…

– Мурр-р!.. – блох невольно зажмурился. Когда глаза его привыкли к свету, Франкур в ошеломлении уставился на то, что открылось его взору.

Комната… Невообразимо большая, огромная, гигантская комната. Пожалуй, в такой смог бы уместиться весь Париж. Блох в шоке и ужасе осматривал гигантскую мебель - гигантскую, но почему-то неуловимо знакомую… И лишь когда взгляд его наткнулся на диван, Франкур вспомнил и понял всё. И комната, и мебель были совершенно нормального – человеческого – размера. Крохотным же был он сам. Непонятно как, но он вновь возвратился к своему первоначальному размеру.

Франкур в комнате был не один. На диване лежал человек. Послышался тихий горестный вздох…

– Мрру-у!.. – Франкур узнал Люсиль и, позабыв про свой нынешний рост, опрометчиво прыгнул вперёд…

К счастью, хоть крошечный размер и подвёл его поначалу, он же и спас его при падении. Рухнув с огромной – для крохотной блохи – высоты вешалки, Франкур отделался лишь лёгким испугом. Быстро придя в себя, он в несколько прыжков достиг дивана. Ещё один отчаянный прыжок понадобился, чтобы взобраться наверх. Очутившись на диване, Франкур остановился, переводя дух, и пристально уставился на Люсиль.

Кажется, девушка то ли спала, то ли дремала. Она была в том же костюме, в котором Франкур видел её последний раз – тогда, когда «нападал» на неё. Глаза её были закрыты, дыхание было тихим и ровным, и лишь изредка с её губ срывался не то стон, не то всхлип. Ей тоже было плохо? Она была в обмороке? А может, ей снились кошмары?..

– Мрур!.. – Франкур собрался сделать очередной прыжок, но лапы его подкосились, и он упал, судорожно дёрнувшись всем телом. Похоже, все его силы были растрачены на то, чтобы добраться до дивана…

С трудом перевернувшись, блох медленно пополз вперёд. Спустя несколько мучительных минут он оказался возле лица Люсиль. Теперь он разглядел её опухшие веки и влажные следы на щеках. Она плакала? Из-за него?.. Она решила, что его убили?..

– Мрр-ру!.. – взобравшись на шею девушки, блох поскрёб её лапами, затем потёрся об неё всем телом. – Мррру? – но девушка даже не шевельнулась, явно не почувствовав прикосновения такого крохотного существа.

– Мррр… – Франкур снова и снова пытался разбудить её. – Чирр? («Люсиль? Проснись, я здесь!») – но девушка не замечала его присутствия.

– Мру-у-уух… – наконец блох отказался от своих попыток и с грустным вздохом опустился на тёплую кожу.

Он был слишком маленький… Теперь для Люсиль он был всего лишь крошечной, едва заметной чёрной точкой. Будет чудом, если она вообще сумеет разглядеть его… Франкур вновь печально вздохнул, ощущая, как мысли его начали путаться. Тёплая кожа под ним источала невообразимо прекрасный, соблазнительный аромат, от которого туманился рассудок и появлялось странно знакомое желание… И всё же блох не вполне осознавал, что с ним происходит, пока желудок его не сжался в болезненном спазме. Голод! Он умирал с голоду!

Франкур попытался припомнить, когда ел в последний раз. Кажется, это было ещё до его увеличения… Все последующие дни он был так увлечён своей новой жизнью, открытиями и друзьями, что совершенно забыл про еду. К счастью, блохи были выносливы и при необходимости могли голодать месяцами; Люсиль, видя его отличное самочувствие, ничего ему не предлагала, ну а он же ни о чём и не просил. К несчастью, погоня и стресс вконец измотали его, и теперь Франкур жалел, что не сообщил девушке о своих нуждах ранее – тогда, когда была такая возможность. Теперь же у него не было ни сил, ни времени искать себе пищу.

– Мрур… – жалобно простонал блох, обхватывая лапками урчащее брюшко. От голодной слабости он уже едва мог шевелиться. Всё, что ему было нужно – лишь крошечная капля крови какого-нибудь Теплокровного…

– Мрр… чр? – внезапно Франкур замер, обдумывая эту мысль. Капля крови… Теплокровное… Люсиль была человеком, а люди были как раз такими существами. Блох в волнении уставился на кожу под ним. Всю свою жизнь он питался кровью животных и никогда не имел ни возможности, ни желания попробовать человеческую кровь. Но кажется, сейчас это был его единственный шанс выжить… Он приподнялся, не отрывая взгляда от тёплой кожи, под которой, как он знал и ощущал, текла столь необходимая ему жидкость. Люсиль по-прежнему спала, не догадываясь о близком присутствии своего друга, и Франкур решился. Он не потревожит её – наоборот, сделает всё как можно быстрее и бережнее. А когда она проснётся, он изо всех сил постарается дать ей знать о себе…

Нагнувшись, Франкур сделал быстрый, аккуратный надрез на коже – и чуть не потерял сознание, опьянённый поднявшимся из глубины ароматом. Он осторожно слизнул немного выступившей крови. Та оказалась не такой, как кровь, что ему доводилось пробовать ранее. Не лучше и не хуже крови животного – просто… другой. Но так или иначе, это была тёплая, питательная кровь, вполне способная утолить его жуткий голод. Позабыв обо всём, блох припал к крошечной ранке и принялся жадно заглатывать тёплую солоноватую жидкость.

Живя на Чарльзе, Франкур невольно привык насыщаться как можно быстрее, пока проворная обезьяна не успела определить источник зуда и не прошлась по насекомому своими когтями или зубами. Уже через пару минут Франкур оторвался от ранки, облизываясь и довольно урча. Люсиль всё так же спала, по-видимому, совершенно не ощутив укуса, и успокоенный блох лениво огляделся вокруг. Где бы устроиться, чтобы случайно не упасть, а в случае пробуждения, как можно быстрее связаться с девушкой?.. Подумав, Франкур выбрал уютный участок возле уха Люсиль. Пожалуй, если он зароется там в волосы, то сможет спокойно отдохнуть и дождаться её пробуждения…

Добравшись до облюбованного местечка, Франкур растянулся на тёплой коже средь густых волос и сложил лапы на брюшке. Выпитая кровь приятно согревала всё его тело, и блоху казалось, что он сам, пусть и ненадолго, тоже стал Теплокровным…

«Друг мой… Пусть невольно, но ты вновь спасла меня…»

Улёгшись поудобнее, Франкур закрыл глаза – и уже вскоре сладко спал, благодарно и сыто мурлыча.

– Мрр… чрп? – Франкур сонно зевнул, разбуженный какими-то странными звуками. – Мр?

Внезапно он узнал эти звуки и замер. Это был плач – нет, горькие рыдания, полные отчаяния и душевной боли! Люсиль!

– _МУРР-Р?_ – позабыв, где находится, блох вскочил на лапы – и непременно свалился бы, если бы не успел уцепиться за волосы. Похоже, он так крепко и сладко спал, что даже не заметил, как Люсиль проснулась, переоделась и уселась перед своим большим зеркалом… Однако рыданий девушки хватило, чтобы мгновенно прогнать всякие мысли о сне. Надо скорее дай ей знать… Успокоить её… Блох поспешно начал выбираться из зарослей густых волос.

Послышался тихий скрип открываемой двери, а следом – взволнованный мужской голос.

– Люсиль?.. Послушай, все ждут и любят тебя…

– Я не могу, Рауль…

– Можешь! Ты рождена, чтобы петь, Люсиль!

– Чирп! – Франкур наконец-то выбрался из хитросплетения волос и напряжённо уставился на Рауля. По голосу и лицу последнего он понял, что и парень немало волновался за него. – Чирп! («Со мной всё в порядке, друзья! Я здесь!»)

– Если ты не можешь сделать это для них, сделай для него!

– Мр?.. – Франкур посмотрел туда, куда указывал курьер. Его старая человеческая одежда?.. Неужели они действительно решили, что он погиб? – Чирп, ЧИРП! – но увы, из-за непрерывных всхлипов Люсиль, слов Рауля и неясного гула зрителей за стеной его никто не мог услышать.

– Хорошо?..

Люсиль наконец-то кивнула, и Франкур одобрительно чирикнул, бросив на Рауля благодарный взгляд. Лишь бы Люсиль позабыла о своей печали и хоть немного успокоилась. Тогда он сможет… Внезапно в голове блоха родилась блестящая идея. Он вновь нырнул в волосы и начал спешно пробираться к уху девушки. Только бы успеть…

Под ободряющие аплодисменты и крики певица вышла на освещённую сцену. Постепенно шум вокруг смолк, и вокруг воцарилась полная тишина. Теперь Франкур слышал лишь чуть взволнованное дыхание Люсиль, ещё не вполне оправившейся от горьких рыданий.

Из-за занавеса сцены выглянул Рауль.

– Давай! – ободряюще прошептал он.

«Чирп!» – мысленно согласился с ним Франкур. Он уже добрался до уха Люсиль и теперь выжидал того самого момента – момента полной тишины, когда можно было бы расслышать даже самый тихий звук на свете. Такой, как волшебное пение доброй блохи…

«Не плачь, Люсиль! Я жив! Всё в порядке!»

Франкур поднялся на задние лапы и запел.

«Всё в порядке, мой друг!»


End file.
